sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dovi
Character Belongs and Created by CullenStantonRutherford, also known as JusticeWereWolf ''Bio'' |''' '''Name| Dovi |Age| 18 Currently |DOB| February 14 |Gender| Male |Species| Offspring Identity/Anna's Hummingbird |Height| 3'10 |Weight| 110lbs |Location of Birth| Somewhere in Japan |Living Location| -Unknown currently- 'Physiological Information' '|Body Movement|' He stands still, sometimes tapping a foot, arms behind his back, so on. '|Mannerisms|' He is hyper, happy to jump into a chat. '|Vocal Demeanor|' He sounds cheery and sometimes 'coo' whenever he is about to fangirl. 'Chronological Information' Dovi is an Offspring Identity, He doesn't really know his mother all that well, ending up staying with his father for most of his life. It wasn't like his Mother abandoned him, and his father always told him just that, so Dovi kept quite a positive outlook on life as a kid. This was when he became quite interested in Art-related things, Starting off drawing with crayons on papers while messing with trying to make construct when he found something he kind of like- nothing too complex of course. His father was there to support him and even help him when he had trouble. Just him and his papa. As he gets older, he challenged himself on his art talents as well as trying out some complex constructs thanks to his psyche level being higher than his Output and Density, but he was pretty quick; his speed mainly involving how fast he could make a construct- it wasn't too fast, but it was faster than when he was younger. His strength wasn't all that, though. He could make Complex, semi-heavy things, but that didn't mean he could carry them. Right around 14 was when he picked to travel, having pride in his Abilities, he wave his father goodbye before leaving his home to explore. 'Zon'Planos: Nero | School' He was 16 when he arrived to this place. He gone to the Park, though this was how he started off his odd adventure. Meeting one Identity who wanted to be a prop-acquaintance for an art piece, before meeting another other identity who was saving a duck. Peru, the White hooded Identity, and Arksin, the one saving the duck. Dovi show his love for painting. The group warm up to each other, but they soon figure out something was odd, and pick to hunt down clues about the world they were all free to roam on. They first arrive to the Business District, getting to a tall Office building known as "Red'ns", where a few of identities stay, refusing to let the group in till they gotten 'Membership' with them. Leading the group to go to the Stadium, Dovi did a lazy quick spin to admire the large structure as the two rush in; Two Identities try to stop them, but Peru teleported behind the two, the guards chased. He and Arksin gave chase, only to get into a fight. Dovi mainly fought defensive, forming a shield. They fought till a Caped Identity called off the fighting. They talked till they came to agreement. Trading in a way, but Dovi and the two had to do a contest, where the two teams would fight till one side's constructs were destroy. Dovi stick with a shield, but with side blades to make it offensive, as the other two gone with their chosen Constructs. 'Contest' This contest started with a 'No Teleport' rule, due to the two identities teleporting, only to be told to go back. So, Dovi's team fought off the other team. Dovi took a lot of hits on the shield, and watched one of the Identities to teleport, only to bounce off his shield was funny to watch. After some more fighting, an explosion cause him and the cannon identity to go flying; Causing him to lose his balance, and more fighting till all the other teams constructs were destroyed. They then gone into the Caped Identity into the Psyche Archive, getting the construct that they needed. ''Now a member, more clues Dovi and Peru run back to the office building, since Arksin teleported there, giving the construct to the Identities, letting them in. So the search started, Dovi found the 'Nero's Drama' play, the whole script to a play, which he read all the way till it ended, uncompleted. They go a Cinema, which hasn't been taken; there was a lit and a non-lit side. Dovi goes to the non-lit side, finding a Red and black lamp that was an identity in hiding from the 'groupies', making some more friends. Though he had to go to the Manager's Office, they search till coming across a lock one. This was when they met someone who wasn't an Identity. Though, when meeting a Mobian for the first part and finding a Secret place, there was a problem. Some groupie Identities try to claim the place, though Dovi wouldn't let that happen. So, another large fight go. This goes on till laughter, a whispery Booming voice as a white mist covering everything, to form a Faceless Male figure, surprising Dovi. He watched the Faceless man petrified the female Identity that attack him, and then watched the Stone turn Identity shatter. Though the Faceless Man allowed Dovi to go solve the Mystery. Solving the mystery The three of them Peru and Dovi return to the Office, going into the secret stair path to have time travel along with Shamus, getting into the theater through teleporting into the building, going to a room to watch a movie, which continue where the script left off, the movie ended and everything became black as Dovi spoke to Nero. Having now a unknown wish, returning back in front of the Theater. Striper, the Identity he met in the Theater, came out and the group discuss about the possible groupie Identities arriving. Dovi stood his ground about having the theater completely open for everyone, and so the hooded identities from before came with an army. So another fight started. They gotten help from the club they allied themselves with, ending the massive fight. Though Dovi try to show a secret hidden passage, it was gone. He explained to the leader of the club what it was meant to be. Striper asked him if the theater would still be open for everyone, which he kept to his promise and stated he wanted it that way, better for them to experience different things when things are more open to them all; Only for his wish to be granted. Completely dumbfounded him and the identities there, however the Theater seem to be back into works. Dovi and his group of new found friends gone to watch a movie till it was night. He picked to paint the night scene, Peru picking to stay while the others rushed off to look on further. He finished his painting, which Peru goes to find a Museum for his paint works. Once finding it, he put the painting up for the set up that Peru put, making it a nice look for the painting as he titled it 'Memories' and the two left as they discuss where Dovi might go. End of going to the school trip He and his group of friends were called up due to solving the hiding mystery, he gotten a box which had a glowing blue orb. He ended up going back home after saying goodbye to his friends. 'Mortality: Part Fe' ''(Currently in works) 'Psychological Information' '|Personality|' Dovi is quite Goofy; He is outgoing and yet sometimes over his head, he will sometimes be flirty that isn't his well known trait. Dovi would also seem quite girly at times, mainly for fangirling or being picky about colors at times. 'Combative Information' '|Abilities|' ''Psyche Type Identity He is able to build complex Constructs, mainly to go with his Artist Talent or Just Quick on his feet items. Paintbrush This being his construct weapon, a giant Paintbrush... to this Flight Being an Offspring Identity, and being a Anna's Hummingbird, he can fly with his arms, since they look and work like wings. '|Fears|' -He currently doesn't have fears, it isn't that he is fearless, He just hasn't come across it yet- '|Strengths and Weaknesses|' Strengths He has the strengths of any Identity/Offspring Identity Weakness He has the weakness of any Identity/Offspring Identity 'Preferences' '|Likes|' Painting He is an artist, and he does all sorts of things; Oil paints, water paints, experimental painting really. Friends He enjoys hanging out with friends, it's one of his most prize things to do. '|Dislikes|' Greedy people People who think they deserve everything, while being a jerk to others. He doesn't like those sorts. 'Relationships' '|Family|' Father Dovi's Father is a Mobian Anna's hummingbird, he is currently alive and living in Japan, by himself. Dovi sends him letters, gifts, some art pieces, just for him to know he is thought of and loved. Mother Dovi's Mother was an Identity, who died giving birth to him, leaving his father with him. He always believed that his mother is always watching them though. '|Friends/Allies|' Arksin Only knows him from when he gone to the School trip on Nero, it's been a while since. Peru Only knows her from going to the school trip, he enjoy her positive attitude and interest in his artistic talent. Striper Also met her at the School trip, though a bit later on. '|Romantic|' -Unknown currently- '|Enemies/Rivals|' -Unknown currently- 'Other' '|Quotes|' -None currently- '|Careers|' Hobbies Artist '|Extra|' Habit He nervously laugh or stares when he feels like he mess up on something. '|Trivia|' -Dovi's Father is an Anna's Hummingbird, while his mother was an Identity -Dovi is my first real Bird character that I drew. Wanted to try something new and came out pretty well 'Gallery''' Dovi by me.png|Artwork done by Trisell New Doc 2018-02-15 1.jpg|Art by Hynoid.s Nightmare Dooooovi boi - By Doodles.png|Artwork done by SilverKnight; as a Birthday gift! Category:Males Category:Good Category:Identities (Species) Category:Aardians (Species) Category:Work In Progress